SIEMPRE JUNTOS
by fer123
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el poso se abriera,pero cuando ambos eran pequeños?


SIEMPRE JUNTOS INUXKAG

Cap. 1 un nuevo día

Pasados unos pocos días de la muerte de su madre, un pequeño hanyou se encontraba a las afueras de una pequeña aldea, cerca de un pequeño riachuelo tratando de conseguir algo para alimentarse, en su pequeña búsqueda pudo encontrar uno que otro pez que degusto con mucho apetito.

Separada por gran diferencia de tiempo se encontraba una pequeña de cabellos azabaches quien se encontraba jugando con su hermano menor.

Kagome es hora de ir a estudiar - le pregunta su madre

Si, adiós mama - kagome

Te cuidas hija - le responde su madre

Al caer el sol aquella pequeña se dirige con sus amigos a un parque cercano a jugar un muy ya conocido juego por ella, pero que le desagradaba un poco.

El juego consistía en que un grupo de niños la rodeaban y le cantaban  watch?v=umQ7grG8Arw y la pequeña debería de adivinar al finalizar la canción quien se encontraba atrás de ella acertando siempre en cada ocasión.

Al finalizar el juego aquella pequeña regreso a casa como era de costumbre, pasando junto aquel árbol sagrado el cual era muy importante para ella.

como de costumbre rezaba al pasar por aquel sitio , pero ese día fue diferente , pues al pasar cerca de aquel poso sintió como si algo la estuviese llamando , sintió como si algo o alguien la necesitases , pero esta paso desapercibida hacia su casa pues su abuelo le había prohibido jugar en los lugares sagrados .

Inuyasha que era el nombre de aquel pequeño hibrido se encontraba en una pequeña cueva para refugiarse del frio y así poder sanar sus heridas.

Flash back

Quien anda hay - inuyasha

ASI que ese extraño olor eras tú hanyoi - mounstro

Quien eres y que quieres- inuyasha

Solo quiero almorzar y no está nada mal degustarme un mocoso como tú - mounstro

Jak... Ni creas que lo aras - inuyasha - garras de acero

Malcriado que crees que haces... toma - mounstro

Nooo - inuyasha

Aquel mounstro logro causarle una herida no muy grave a aquel pequeño

Jak te lo tenías bien merecido. Ahora te acabare con un solo golpe - mounstro

En ese entonces una pequeña luz logro impactar aquel mounstro salvándole la vida aquel pequeño , quien logro distinguir que aquel que lo había salvado era un daiyokai muy poderoso , de cabello largo, piel blanca y de apariencia suave, con garras que son en extremo filosas y en su frente una pequeña luna de color azul morado y de ojos dorados.

Gra...gracias - respondió inuyasha cayendo inconsciente por aquel batalla

Al despertar se encontraba en aquella cueva. Con algo de comida para el resto del día pues así no saldría a buscar y podría curarse de aquellas heridas en su cuerpo gracias a que tenía sangre de demonio y podría curarse en poco tiempo.

Fin del flash back

-se encontraba kagome, sentada en la orilla de su cama, pensando en la sensación que tuvo al pasar cerca del pozo...

Que será lo que me pasa - piensa esta...

Kagome, ven la cena esta lista - le dice su madre

En un momento mama - responde esta - se levanta y se dirige a cenar

Cap. 2 nuestro primer encuentro

se encontraba una pequeña niña observando aquel árbol que tantos recuerdos le había dado , cuando siente algo y botea cuando ve una pequeña luz cerca de la capilla donde se encontraba aquel poso aquella luz sedante antes los ojos de cualquiera que no fuese ella , curiosa entra allí acercándose poco a poco a aquel poso que tantas historias tenia .

Pero que será eso - inuyasha...se acercó un poco y logro divisar un pequeño poso, al cual no le dio importancia alguna lo que lo tenía sorprendido era la extraña luz que de el salía.

Se acercó no sin antes preparar sus garras por si se trataba de alguna trampa.

La niña de cabello azabache, logro quitar la tapa que cubría aquel para así poder ver mejor aquel resplandor que este impulsaba. Al desprender la tapa aquella cubrió delicadamente a aquella pequeña la cual solo cerro sus ojos esperando a ver que sucedía.

Al abrirlos se encontró en el fondo de aquel poso, pero este había cambiado drásticamente.

Hola; Hay alguien hay... mama, sota, abuelo - gritaba aquella pequeña

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de aquella pequeña viéndose atrapada en aquel pequeño sitio , sola sin la protección ni ayuda de nadie..

Cerca de allí se encontraba aquel hibrido quien no tardo en oler aquel aroma que le causaba mucha tristeza en su corazón, acudiendo a ver quién era la responsable de aquel tristeza.

Se asomó al poso viendo así una pequeña atrapada en ese sitio.. sin pensarlo acudido a esta ayudándola a salir de allí.

Gracias- respondió aquella pequeña

Etoo ·/· de nada - respondió un muy apenado pequeño

En eso aquella se percató de algo que la sorprendió un poco... unas pequeñas orejas salían de la cabeza del pequeño, además tenía garras y colmillos. El pequeño se percató de ello y se cubrió rápidamente estas pues por ello siempre todas las personas lo menospreciaban y lo trataban de mounstro.

No te preocupes... No te tengo miedo - le dijo kagome con una pequeña sonrisa

Pero... respondió inuyasha

Está bien pero dime porque tienes unas inu orejas - dijo la inocente

Bueno yo… soy un hanyoi, soy mitad bestia mitad humano es por eso… - inuyasha

Aww ya veo – kagome…. Y tus papas

Bueno a mi padre no lo conocí por que murió cuando nací y mi madre… (Dijo esto con lágrimas en sus ojos) murió hace poco

Lo siento… - kagome… pero entonces con quien vives?

Yo vivo solo en el bosque no tengo a nadie estoy solo-inuyasha

No te preocupes no estarás solo... yo estoy contigo – dijo sonriendo… ahh y por cierto mi nombre es kagome higurashi mucho gusto

Uwww …mí. Nombre es inuyasha igualmente

En ese mismo instante un mounstro ataco a los pequeños intentando comérselos en eso inuyasha actuó mas rápido llevando a kagome a un lugar seguro y…

Tengo miedo inuyasha – dijo kagome sollozando

No te preocupes…yo… te protegeré – dijo un ruborizado inuyasha

Gracias – kagome

Corrieron lo más que pudieron hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña en la cual inuyasha y su madre pasaron un tiempo viviendo allí

Aquí estaremos seguros no te preocupes kagome – dijo inuyasha… uh que te ocurre

La pequeña niña seguía envuelta en sus pensamientos recordando una y otra vez las palabras de inuyasha "no te preocupes, yo te protegeré"…. Ahh lo siento estoy bien

Pero dime inuyasha porque me protegiste si ni siquiera nos conocemos bien

La gente siempre se alejaba de mi madre y de mí al darse cuenta de que yo era un hanyoi…pero tú no me temiste lo que me hace confiar en ti – inuyasha… además mi madre me dijo que debería ayudar a quien me necesitase y más si es una niña como tú – dijo esto último muy ruborizado

Gracias inuyasha; lo abrazo y lo beso en el cachete lo que produjo que el pequeño se tornara como un tomate

La noche cayo y ambos pequeños se encontraban en la cabaña compartiendo el ahory de inuyasha para protegerse del frio

El destino es inimaginables, puede ser cruel como también puede ser fantástico nadie sabe lo que le depara y más si no es aun el tiempo de cumplirlo…

Jajaj pequeños desprotegidos ante la luz de la luna no me tomara mucho tiempo antes de apoderarme de aquella pequeña sacerdotisa…

-Los rayos del sol dieron directamente en la cara de una pequeña que se encontraba durmiendo cubierta por un haori de color rojo

Hola... ai alguien ahí... Inuyasha donde estas- no soporto esa soledad y empezó a derramar lágrimas por sus pequeños ojos en ese momento logra observar una muy conocida figura observándola y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para que se tranquilizase

No te preocupes kagome o siempre te protegeré- inuyasha…. Mira aquí traje algo para que comamos

La pequeña azabache asintió y comieron hasta satisfacer.

Cap. 3 una esperanza

Escalando una montaña se observaban a dos pequeños tratando de llegar a la cima

Inuyasha falta mucho para llegar – kagome

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien confía en mi – inuyasha

Por supuesto – kagome

Flash back

En eso se encontraban ambos pequeños rodeando aquel extraño poso por el cual había pasado aquella azabache un día anterior

Como lograre que kagome pueda regresar a su casa-pensó inuyasha ya que mientras desayunaban kagome le conto todo sobre el sitio donde Vivía, su familia, amigos y demás cosas.

Kagome tengo una idea – inuyasha

Dime – kagome

Ase algún tiempo mi madre me conto que en la cima de aquella montaña se encontraba un sabio que sabia descifrar misterios como este posiblemente él pueda ayudarnos – dijo inuyasha

Enserio... Si por supuesto inuyasha que iré quiero volver a mi casa, además tu iras conmigo verdad – dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

De verdad kagome... Pero si me aceptara tu familia, recuerda que soy un hanyoi – dijo triste mente inuyasha

Claro que si te aceptaran inuyasha eres mi amigo o no, además prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos lo recuerdas – kagome

Si, entonces vamos –dijo un alegre hanyoi

Uju – asintio kagome

Fin del flash back

Jumm pequeños rufianes, así que van a visitar a ese Viejo de las montañas, jejeej primero tendrán q pasar por mi….

Roshiro-sama – ayudante

Dime – roshiro

Se acercan esos pequeños, si gusta puedo ir a enfrentarlos- ayudante

No te preocupes goshin se encuentra allí, él se encargara de ellos – roshiro

El sol iba cayendo, faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino pero sus esperanzas seguían firmes, sobre todo en inuyasha pues quería conocer la casa de kagome y estar siempre con aquella azabache de la cual se había enamorado sin darse cuenta de ello.

Kagome... Porque no acampamos por aquí hay una pequeña cueva, descansaremos y saldremos mañana en la mañana – dijo inuyasha

Está bien inuyasha – respondió esta; "no sé qué me pasa esta sensación es muy nueva en mi siento algo en mi estómago cuando estoy con inuyasha será que yo me..." pensó kagome

La noche caía y el frio abrumaba inuyasha se mostraba siempre muy atento y protector con kagome ya que sentía mucha necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal, además no soportaba verla con frio, preocupada y aun mucho menos triste. Inuyasha se encontraba al pie de la cueva velando que ningún monstro o creatura se acercara y aprovechara su situación para atacarlos.

Por otro lado se encontraba una pequeña durmiendo en una pequeña e improvisada cama de hojas cubierta por el traje de inuyasha.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que amaneció y la azabache despertó, sintiendo algo caliente encima de ella en eso se percató de que inuyasha no estaba

-"tal vez salió a buscar algo para comer "pensó la pequeña.

Por otro lado el pequeño hanyoi se encontraba muy ocupado buscando algo para desayunar pues ahora lo más importante para él era cuidar de aquella pequeña que con tan solo verla supo que sería alguien muy importante para él .

-ya regrese kagome – inuyasha…Mira traje esto para comer… espero que te guste

Buenos días inuyasha -respondió ella gracias, por supuesto

Así estos desayunaron y emprendieron su viaje

En ese momento inuyasha sintió una fuerte presencia maligna pues estaba aprendiendo a manejar con mayor facilidad sus instintos…

Escóndete kagome, yo me encargare de el – inuyasha

Está bien, no te arriesgues

En eso apárese un enorme vestía dispuesto a acabar con la vida de aquellos pequeños Quien eres. Y que quieres – pregunto un enfurecido hanyoi

Así que tú eres ese molesto hibrido jajaj, yo soy goshin y me encargare de ustedes; (dijo esto mirando hacia en arbusto donde estaba refugiada kagome….

Y crees que lo lograras tan fácilmente… garras de acero – inuyasha

El monstro no se percató y fue herido por estas pero no le causo mucho daño, en eso lanzo un poder que inuyasha logro esquivar con algo de dificulta

Deja de moverte tanto hibrido y muere de una vez – goshim

Aquel sujeto lanza una bola de energía que fue esquivada por inuyasha, pero para su sorpresa esta no iba exactamente dirigida a él, sino a...

Noo. Kagome – grito un desesperado inuyasha

La chica corrió lo más que pudo, pero tropezó con una roca y cayo causándose heridas leves, en eso inuyasha acudió a salvarla recibiendo el ataque de goshim.

Ja tonto hibrido morirás – rio el malvado

No inuyasha... Tu... Me protegiste… no quiero que mueras -dijo esto último sollozando

Goshim se aprovechó de ello lanzando otro ataque el cual fue absorbido por un pequeño campo de energía hecho inconscientemente por la pequeña devolviendo el ataque del monstro acabando con él.

Donde estoy – pregunto sobresaltado

No te muevas inuyasha – respondió la azabache ya que había untado algo de medicina que encontró por la montaña, ya que su abuelo le había enseñado a identificar algunas hierbas para curar heridas.

Eggg gracias, pero ¿qué paso dónde? esta ese maldito – pregunto un alarmado inuyasha

La pequeña le conto todo lo que ocurrió mientras curaba sus heridas , añadiendo el hecho de que había quedado inconsciente al recibir el ataque y ella lo atrajo a la cueva donde habían pasado la noche anterior , temiendo que algo parecido sucediera.

A principio inuyasha se sorprendió pero después se tranquilizó pues pensó que al llegar a la cima de la montaña se darían cuenta de lo que había sucedido, pero ya sería mañana ya que el sol se estaba ocultando y era muy peligroso andar por ese lugar en ese momento.

El frio acechaba en aquella cueva e inuyasha le entrego es ahory a kagome, está dejándose llevar le pidió poder recostarse a su lado cosa que a él no le afecto, al contrario se sentía muy feliz por ello.

"Pobres pequeños, tal vez goshim fallo pero no contaran con la misma suerte" – pensó roshiro

Cap. 4 confió en ti

En una pequeña e iluminada, cueva se podía observar a unos pequeños abrazados al pie de una roca, cubiertos por el haori del hanyoi

Inuyasha, estas despierto – pregunto kagome

Eggg... Si – respondió el hanyoi muy ruborizado

Dime, crees que funcionara- kagome

Creo que si además no tenemos de otra – respondió inuyasha

Está bien… como siguen tus heridas – kagome

Bien gracias a tus cuidados – respondió inuyasha

Eggg si – respondió la azabache también ruborizada

Espérame aquí iré a buscar algo de comer… uhhh que ocurre – pregunto ya que kagome lo había detenido

Espera iré contigo, no quiero estar sola … por favor – kagome

Está bien vamos... le dijo ofreciéndole su mano – inuyahsa

Así ambos tomados de las manos se dirigían a buscar algo para comer.

Pobre ingenuos… morirán –roshiro.

Inuyasha había conseguido casar una animal que cruzaba por allí y desayunaron con ello, después emprendieron su búsqueda llegando casi al final de la cima

Mira kagome falta poco- dijo un alegre inuyasha

Si es cierto esto tan feliz – respondió kagome

En ese momento una luz cegadora los rodeos, secuestrando a kagome, en eso inuyahsa no lo pensó 2 veces y la siguió.

Donde estoy -pregunto la pequeña

Nadie podrá salvarte, yo me apoderare de tus poderes y morirás muy pronto – roshiro

Quien eres y que quieres-kagome

Mi nombre es roshiro, soy un yokai y me quedare con tus poderes espirituales

Poderes yo no tengo eso – dijo kagome con lágrimas rebozando sus ojos, además o estoy sola inuyasha vendrá a salvarme.

Ese hibrido, no me hagas reír él no te salvara, no podrá – dijo roshiro

Te equivocas, el vendrá lo sé – respondió kagome

Pequeña ingenua que te ase confiar tanto en el – roshiro

Yo. Yo siento un gran amor por él y eso me hace confiar plenamente en que vendrá por mí y estaremos siempre junto – respondió kagome mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro.

Así que era eso, ya veo por qué se empeña tanto en buscarte, pero siento decepcionarte ya que jamás lograran estar juntos – dijo riéndose roshiro

Maldición, no logro encontrarla – dijo un furioso y a la ves preocupado hanyoi, pero que inconscientemente se acercaba cada vez más a la cima de la montaña siendo atraído por el aroma de kagome, olvidando por completo su primera misión.

Inuyasha logro llegar a un castillo que se encontraba casi en la cima de la montaña e intento entrar pero en la entrada se topó con…

Quien eres déjame seguir – pregunto inuyasha

Mi nombre es shuiro y soy el ayudante del roshiro-sama

No te preocupes no estoy aquí para pelear contigo, solo vengo a advertirte que no te acerques eres libre de tomar aquel camino que se encuentra delante de ti, si lo haces podrás ir donde se encuentra aquel sabio – dijo el ayudante

Inuyasha, rechazo esta oferta y se adentró al castillo para así poder reencontrarse con su amada.

Kagome, kagome, kagome – gritaba un desesperado hanyoi temiendo lo peor

Así que llegaste hanyoi, me lo esperaba pero es muy tarde - roshiro

QUE- respondió alarmado inuyasha

Recostada en una pequeña mesa de barro se encontraba la pequeña, inconsciente

Maldito que le isiste a kagome- dijo un furioso inuyasha

Jajajaja se lo advertí a aquella pequeña pero no me hizo caso, nunca estarán juntos, e absorbido la mayor parte de los poderes de esa pequeña y le había hecho un maligno conjuro que acabaría con su vida y tu inuyahsa no podrás salvarla.

El pequeño hanyoi enfureció y ataco sin importarle nada a roshiro pero fue en vano y que este era mucho más poderoso y logro herir gravemente a inuyasha

"Es verdad, no soy más que un simple hibrido, no pude protegerte kagome"

Pensó esto y derramo algunas lágrimas, sus heridas eran profundas y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, roshiro aprovecho la situación e intento acabar con el pero en ese momento…

Cap. 5 promesa

Inuyasha, inuyasha-logro escuchar una muy conocida voz que le hablaba y logro esquivar aquel golpe mortal que se avecinaba.

Kagome – logro decir débilmente el hanyoi al ver a su amada abrir con gran esfuerzos sus ojos ya que aquel conjuro era muy poderoso.

Inuyasha gracias a kami que estas bien – dijo improvisando una sonrisa

Kagome – dijo y se acercó a ella le tomo una mano… yo no pude protegerte lo siento – dijo esto llorando como nunca

Inuyasha no te preocupes," almenos estaremos juntos" – pensó la azabache con mucha tristeza, pues no quería ver morir a la persona de la cual se había enamorado.

En ese instante una luz logro cubrir aquella pareja, pero no cualquier luz, era la misma que había atraído a kagome a aquella época, apareciendo tras ella una silueta de un anciano, el cual se dirigirá hacia aquella pareja, mientras la luz lograba acabar de una vez con el malvado roshiro.

Pequeños mi nombre es Akashi y soy el sabio de las montañas estoy consciente de todo lo que han pasado y reconozco que fui o quien trajo a kagome a esta época, no fui yo quien lo decidió mas sin embargo lo ice y me hare responsable de ello.

En eso tomo a la pequeña en brazos y logro eliminar a roshiro devolviéndole los poderes a kagome y curando las heridas de inuyasha.

Más sin embargo no todo era bueno…

después de que la azabache despertó se dirigieron a la cima de la montaña en la cual se encontraba u n pequeño templo que estaba a punto de desaparecer pues el anciano utilizo todos sus poderes eliminando a roshiro y a su ayudante por eso no le quedaba mucho de vida.

Inuyasha, kagome debe regresar a su época pues si no lo ase morirá a causa del conjuro, pues en el momento en que regrese olvidara por completo lo sucedido en esta época y todo lo relacionado a ella y sobre todo a ti inuyahsa, kagome no podrá recordarte y temo que lo mismo sucederá contigo, me encargaré de borrar tu memoria una vez que kagome se marche esa será la única solución para salvarla.

Inuyasha se encontraba en cuerda floja, pues si kagome se marchaba se quedaría solo otra vez y no quería, pero para él lo más importante era el saber que su kagome se encontrase bien, así que se dirigió donde se encontraba ella y le conto todo lo que sucedía esta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente pues no quería perderlo.

No inuyasha no lo are, yo… yo te amo y no lo dejara de ser así tenga que morir estaré siempre a tu lado- dijo kagome

No eso no lo permitiré, yo te amo kagome y quiero que estés bien además según me contaste tienes personas que te están esperando, debes regresar y curarte así yo estaré bien…

Inuyasha no yo… -este no la dejo terminar pues le sello la boca con un beso del cual kagome se sorprendió pero correspondió, siendo más que una despedida en aquel beso se mostraban todos los sentimientos aquel que las palabras no podrían expresar, ambos abrazados llorando como nunca sintiéndose uno solo al sellar sus labios con ese beso, del cual tuvieron que separarse. Prometiéndose amarse por sobre todo.

Aquel anciano les dijo que no todo estaba perdido que su amor era tan grande que la vida se los recompensaría, además el destino le deparara algo muy importante, tendrán que pasar grandes desafíos para poder volver a estar juntos.

Esas palabras fueron una luz de esperanza en el corazón de estos.

Kagome – dijo Akashi. Hay algo que debes saber y recordar para siempre… tu cumpleaños número 15 será muy especial para ti…

Con esas palabras un portal se abrió divisando el mundo donde pertenecía la azabache, su despedida fue algo muy doloroso, pero debían de afrontarlo por el bien de ambos... pues el destino los recompensaría siempre y cuando se amasen por sobre todas las cosas. Kagome regreso a su época olvidando todo, a excepción de esas palabras tú cumpleaños número 15 será muy especial para ti.

Lo recuerdas inuyasha, dijo kagome (quien gracias a la perla de shikon se había convertido en una hanyoi) mientras acariciaba su pequeño vientre.

Por supuesto, como podría olvidarlo – respondió el hanyoi, el día que nos conocimos y ahora después de tantos años nos volvimos a encontrar y estaremos siempre juntos.


End file.
